Shift the Shadow
by Moonlight Howlnight
Summary: the G-boys are shifted into another dimension, into the middle of a war. its a world of magic, beasts and the battles they sorely missed. this is a yaoi/threesome be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The war was over, peace was upon them, and the ex-pilots were at a loss. Not expecting to survive the war, they felt they had no place in this new world, as killing machines peace was not something they were bred for. None of them were comfortable, always looking over their shoulder, paranoid, never relaxing.

They had jobs but no lives, stalkers, but no interest in women, all they really had was each other. Heero stayed as far away from Relena as he could, she wouldn't let him go. The same went for Duo and Hilde. No one knew that Trowa and Quatre were together and Wufei and Duo were as well, Heero was the odd man out, unknown to him, Wufei and Duo were as in love with him as they were with each other. They were just a little intimidated by his cold calculating, glaring, near silent countenance. the only one Heero really said anything to was Trowa. They were close, best friends and partners at work with the preventors.

It was the weekend and everyone was up and really just sitting around their shared house, Trowa and Heero were in the exercise room sparring in just their shorts, we could see them from were we sat in the living room. Wufei, Quatre, and I sat around the room pretending we weren't watching every move of th two hot sweaty incredibly sexy bodies in the next room. I was leaning against Wufei, who was pretending to read a book, pretending to carry on a conversation with Quatre. I was getting tired of waiting for Heero to notice us, and was contemplating jumping his sexy ass.

Heero and Trowa were built very similar, they both stood at about 6', they had the bodies of acrobats. Well muscled lithe bodies hardened by the hard lives they all had lead. they could have been twins that's how alike they looked. there were a few differences like hair, Heero's was darker, and eyes, Heero's were blue and Trowa's were green. other than that they were very similar even in personality, Trowa was a bit more open and outgoing, but not by a lot. Heero was the cold one, scary as hell when he wanted to be, and as dominant as they come. Trowa was the second in command, and like Heero was a cold blooded killer. Watching them spar was like watching a lion and a panther fighting. Trowa was a bit slower than Heero but in turn was a bit more powerful, like a lion's mighty blows. Heero was fast and smooth, like the panther, maybe not as powerful, but just as deadly. they both moved with that liquid feline grace, and power no mere mortal could posses.

My best friend and confident, Quatre, was the smallest and cutest of us. He was also the most softhearted of us. he was only about 5'4, but he was just as well muscled as the rest of us. his striking blue eyes and blond hair paired with his beautiful face, made him adorable. He tended to keep the peace between the rest of us, us meaning settling the feathers i ruffled just being myself.

Wufei was my lover, and my love, but we both felt something was missing. We loved each other, make no mistake, but a vital element was not there. We had both talked of it extensively, and found that we loved Heero as much as we loved each other, we wanted to e dominated, but neither of us were really dominating. Heero was. Wufei was taller than I was at about 5'7, with silky black hair and deep dark eyes, and talk about muscles in all the right places. rraawwr! he was the studious one, always with his nose in a book. he was quite fun to pick at, it was to easy. especially with his justice rants, some were more vicious.

Last but definitely not least was me, i mean who could forget such a gorgeous specimen as myself. my chestnut hair was always braided and fell to my thighs, eyes that were almost violet, and a 5'6, well muscled lithe body made me one hot man. we were all around 19 now and we were board with our lives. something had to change, little did we know, it was going to change faster and more drastically than we ever expected. And it all happened on or camping vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"COME ON DUO!!" Wufei shouted from the other end of the house "Heero and Trowa are pulling out of the driveway, and they have the directions!" I raced from our bedroom down the stairs and threw my bag in the back of the car Quatre, Wufei and i were sharing. Heero and Trowa were in the other car with the supplies, and jumped into the back seat. they were heading to the mountain range, a few hours out of town, to camp. they all needed a break from the normality that seemed be their lives.

I slept threw most of the ride, and was shaken awake by Wufei when we arrived. Trowa and Heero were packing things so it would be easier to carry them, not that we really had a lot. we could survive the wild with nothing if we had to, but some stuff was just for our comfort. once everything was packed up, we headed up the mountain, Wufei estimated it would take two hours to reach the place we planed on setting up. Wufei and i took point, Quatre was just behind us and Tro and Heero hung back behind a bit.

we walked for probably an hour before the fog suddenly set in. the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, but i tried to ignore it, thinking it was my imagination. within five minutes the fog was so thick that i couldn't see my hands in front of my face.

"hey guys, maybe we should stop, we could fall over a cliff in this..." it was at exactly that moment as Quatre said cliff that the ground dropped out from under us and everything went black.

Man i was sore, everything hurt. I cracked open my eyes and noticed that the fog was gone, and it wasn't getting dark, in fact it was broad daylight. Wufei was still out cold on the ground next to me, as was Quatre on my other side, but Trowa was up and skirting the edge of this small clearing. i was starting to get nervous cause Heero was no where in site, when he stepped trough the bushes and said something to Tro, in a hushed voice. Thats when i noticed the eyes glowing in the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from the guys.

Heero and Trowa slipped forward towards them side by side, and two sets of eyes moved. a black shadow slipped silently out and met Heero half way nuzzling his leg, a black panther.. was nuzzling.... Heero.... HOLY SHIT....

right after the panther came a silver lion, his mane thick, and shiny. he quite firmly attached himself to Tro's side. both of the guys looked like they had been struck in the head by a 2x4. that panther was almost the same size as the lion, and that was even larger than any normal lion. Trowa leaned down and buried his hands in the lions silver mane, Heero had the panther's paws on his shoulders and was scratching behind it's ears while getting a face wash. it was as tall as he was, and Heero was showing it more affection than Duo had ever seen him give anything before. it made his heart pound to see a little of that hardened mask fall away. i stood up slowly and the movement drew the attention of the cats and the guys.

"Duo, are you alright?" Trowa turned towards me. then a huge brindle wolf stepped from the tree line and paced calmly to me, staring me down with golden eyes. **Duo, my name is Kiizza, i am your bondmate. the other half of you, i will be by your side for the rest of your life.** Duo just stared. now he understood why the others had that look on their faces. "wow....." she walked up to him and licked his hand. "you know, where i come from animals are not supposed to talk."

He heard a low groan from Wufei and Quatre as they levered themselves to their feet. a red blur then launched itself from the bushes and hit Quatre full on in the chest, knocking him back a few steps, he caught it instinctively. it resolved itself into a large red fox, with an adorable bandits mask and black tipped ears, tail and paws. it went nuts licking every inch of Kat's face, it was followed by a graceful white owl, that landed on the ground regally in front of Wufei.

"Hey guy do your animals talk?" Kat looked around at the rest of us.

"Yeah, she says her name is Kiizza, and she is something called a bondmate" This was kind of freaky. "What about you Heero? Trowa?"

"His name is Lyvo." Trowa looked to Heero.

"Hn.. Razko." the panther looked up at him, and his hand immediately went to scratch behind his ears.

"Well this sweetheart is Selvia, Wufei that is the biggest owl i have ever seen, whats it's name?"

"This s a eagle owl, his name is Valco, What the hell is going on? Where are we? and how the hell did we get here?" Those we the questions i think were running through everyone's head

"I can answer those questions young man!" We all reached for weapons that weren't there. "calm down I'm not here for trouble, i am Tracy, and I'm to train you." an old grizzled raccoon stepped into the clearing, followed by an old man.

"no offense gramps but what do you think you can teach us?" As he turned to look at me i noticed that his eyes where slitted like a cat's_. creepy._

"you will be surprised, first lets go back to my home, get you situated and answer your questions. please follow me." With that he spun around and walked off. we all looked at each other, and Heero shrugged and went after him Trowa right behind him. _like hell am i getting left here._** don't worry Duo that man will help us get what we need**. i looked down at Kiizza and went after the others.

it was getting dark out by the time we reached Tracy's place, and boy was it a shock. the place was a hut, bark roof and everything. As he lead us in Heero turned to Razko, and Trowa turned to Lyvo. the two big cats turned and disappeared into the forest. _What? _**they are going to patrol, and scope the area. **_why don't you do the same, report back when they do. _**alright** she slipped off into the forest after the others.

"Wufei, Quatre, keep yours with you." Heero spoke softly, the command evident in his voice.

"Yes sir." they snapped to attention. We found ourselves sitting around the fire, listening to the old man as he fed us some kind of soup out of a pot over the fire.

"you are currently in the dark forest mountain range that borders two sides of the small kingdom of Delcovia. this kingdom is on the edge of all out war, and on the verge of complete destruction. the great empire of Greldon has had it's eye on Delcovia for a while, it is the only country to resist it's rule. that is why you are here. you were sent to us to aid Delcovia, in this war. But first i have to train you in your magic, weapons, and riding. we will start tomorrow."

"Wait magic, riding? what magic? riding what?" Wufei was incredulous.

"Tomorrow i will explain the magic, and also tomorrow we will catch you each a shadow stallion. for now sleep, i will wake you in the morning." the old man stood up and went through a door into another part of the house.

"Wow, this place is crazy." Quatre stood up and moved to a clear place near the fire place. Selvia curled up in his arms. Trowa moved to the door and let the two cats and my wolf back in, and then settled in between Quatre and Heero with his head pillowed on Lyvo's side. Heero lay down not 5" from where i was sitting Razko on his side in between him and Trowa. i scooted a little closer to him and lay down with Wufei pressed against my side and Kiizza, over my feet. Valco had found a perch on the back of the only chair in the room. the last thing i remember was the quiet snoring of the various creatures in the room.

i came to slowly with my arms wrapped around a warm body and another at my back with arms wrapped around me. i opened my eyes and met a set of cold blue that could only belong to Heero. i felt my face heat, and tried to pull away slightly, i was shocked when his hand came up and smoothly ran his thumb down my cheek. "Heero....." my voice was so soft, it came out as a whisper.

"What do you Want Duo? What do you need from me?" his voice was as quiet as mine.

"We want you Heero, We've always wanted you, Wufei and i are in love with you." i closed my eyes and waited for his stinging rejection, but it never came. opening one eye i met his and i could see a hint of confusion and softening, in the normally cold, blank stare.

"Both of you? Why?" he whisper.

"You are incredible Heero. Beautiful, cunning, strong, and dominating. Our hearts, minds, and bodies call for you just as they do for each other. could you accept us, love us as we are just as we do you?" Wufei asked from behind me. "if you can't say so now, don't pity us, we will accept whatever you say."

Heero was silent for a minute, his eyes unreadable. I knew he was contemplating the matter from all sides. "I care a great deal for both of you, but i don't know what 'love' is, i don't know how to have a relationship. But maybe you can show me how?" i was shocked at this whole conversation, not only was he not disgusted with our feelings and was thinking about it, he had said more words than i have ever heard out of him before.

"You want a relationship with us? Really?" i asked out of shock.

"yes, i think i do." with that i reached up and my lips met his. at that small brush he suddenly took over and it turned into a fiery kiss that completely took my breath away, Heero taking complete control. as he pulled away, licking his lips, Wufei leaned over me and met Heero half way, i watched as the two men i loved the most made out with such passion i couldn't breathe. When they broke apart Heero stood swiftly, and the door behind us creaked open. it was new territory and Heero was always on guard. i caught a glimpse of Trowa wrapped around Kat, who was awake and looked like he was in heaven, before Tro was on his feet, in the same fighting stance as Heero.

"Ah. i see i don't have to wake you then. Come along lots to do." and he was out the door. he led us into the woods in the exact opposite direction we came from. we walked for maybe 15 minutes before we came to a huge clearing. what took my breath away was the huge herd of coal black horses that were there. "this is the only herd of shadow horses in the world, they make the best warhorses, and are by far, more intelligent than any other. it is your task to catch one for yourself. good luck. I'll be back by nightfall." than the old man dissapeared.

"if they are as intelligent as gramps says they are, force is just going to make them hate us, lets try sitting a ways apart and see if they come to us." so we went out into the clearing and sat down, closed our eyes and waited. it wasn't very long before we heard hooves moving quietly towards us. i opened my eyes when i felt a soft breath upon my face, and there stood a foal, a young colt black as a moonless night. he nuzzled my hair, so i reached up slowly and ran my hand down his face. looking around all five of us had been approached by a colt and had been accepted.

Hours later we had moved back to the edge of the clearing so we were in the shade, the colts following us, when the old man finally showed his face again.

"i see each of you has found your warhorse. it will take time for them to grow, they are only babies now, but by the time i am done training you they will be ready for you to ride out on. now i want each of you to hold out your right hand." they all did and he dropped a glass sphere into each, they all started to glow. "Ah you three are elementals," he pointed at Heero Wufei and I, "and you two are mages." then the globes went black "Holy waters! you are ALL dragonborn!" he then passed out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

it had been two long taxing years, but we had learned to control the powers we had. we were dragonborn, a being that can change form to that of a dragon at will. Heero was an elemental, the strongest gramps had seen in his elements of fire, ice, shadows, and lightning. his dragon side was as black as the stallion he rode, and his weapons were the clawed gauntlets he always wore and the long light sword he carried. the horses we rode were huge, black hulking beasts. Heero's and Trowa's were the largest, standing at 18.2 hands, Quatra's was the smallest only being 17 hands, Wufei's and mine both stood at 17.3 hands. the thing that made these horses such good warhorses was that they were as bloodthirsty as any predator out there, making them invaluable partners on the battlefield.

Wufei and i are both elementals and dragonborn as well. He had control over light, truth, and air. i had lightning, fire, and earth. our non-magical weapons were the bow, and sword for him and the scythe, and heavy sword for myself. all our dragon forms are so dark they really are considered black with tints to them, i am tinted purple, Wufei red, Trowa green, and Quatre blue.

Trowa and Quatre are both mages, so instead of using elements, they work with magical lay lines to produce spells, and enchantments, it is vastly different than what we do, but Gramps said that we are the strongest in our respected abilities he has seen. Trowa works with throwing knives and two light matching swords, Kat's mastered the staff, a long metal rod with one blade at each end, and also the light sword.

Now we were leaving the mountains to enter the kingdom of Delcovia, our bondmates beside us, or in Kat's and Wu's case, riding with them. Selvia was curled up on a pad Kat had built off of the back of the saddle, it rested on his horse's hindquarters, and didn't interfere with movement at all. Wu had built a perch for Valco that hooked to the back of the saddle, but would detach when there was need.

gramps had taught us to cure leather, and so taught us to make our own clothes and tack including dieing it. we had voted and black was unanimous, and believe it or not black is not an easy color to die things, its a good thing the old man was there to help us.

we passed few people along the way, but the ones we did stared, none of them Had bondmates like ours, just rabbits, or weasels, or song birds, one had a falcon. so i suspect seeing five men on shadow stallions, with large predators as bondmates was quite the site. we came down out of the forest by the border between Delcovia and Greldon, there were many bandits and raiders in this area, so some of the towns we passed were razed to the ground and deserted. It was only a day off of the border when we came upon a village that was completely of fire, the people were already dead, the animals and supplies taken and the raiders no where in site. We split up and checked the whole village for survivors. It was Heero who found him, a boy of seven or eight, crying over his slaughtered mother. Heero, as we all know is no good with comfort, or really people for that matter, so whatever he said must have really had an effect on the boy, because that kid latched on to him like he was a lifeline. he was covered in soot, as was his wolf cub bondmate. a bondmate grows as their partner grows, so the cub was just a small puppy, playful and as cute as the kid. Heero got him to the well in the middle of town and cleaned him up. Razko and Lyvo took care of the dirty puppy. Quatre being the most gentle of us talked to the kid and tried to get his name and what had happened, but we couldn't separate him from Heero's side.

"It's alright we won't hurt you, do you have a name?" Quatre soothed him, ruffling his messy black hair. the kid had his arms wrapped tightly around Heero's leg, but he looked up at Quatre with big scarred brown eyes.

"Rei" he whispered "and this is Alli" he pointed to the little brown cub, who was curled up between Razko and Lyvo.

"can you tell us what happened here? i know its hard to think about but we need to know." Heero dropped a hand to the top of the boys head in encouragement. Rei held tighter to his leg.

"they came out of nowhere, yelling and killing and burning as they went. they k..killed ev..everyo..one. Mo..mommy pushed me into the bu..bushes and they killed her, everything was on fire. ev..everyones dead." He was sobbing int Heero's leg by the end.

"hey it's alright now, don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Rei cried himself into unconsciousness. "well we can't leave him here, so we'll just have to take him with us. he's quite attached to you Heero, so for now we might as well keep him with you." Heero nodded and i leaned in to kissed him, he returned it fervently. we whistled for the horses, and Heero settled the boy in front of him so he wouldn't fall off.

we made our way out of the village, as there was nothing we could do, and set off down the road to make camp before it got dark.


End file.
